


The View From Here

by Naomida



Series: The Amazing(ly shitty) Spiderman [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Gen, Mild Smut, SHIELD agents - Freeform, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Hilly before she had been bitten by a radioactive spider that she would spend the following years being stalked by various superheroes, she would have laughed long and hard.</p><p>She wasn't laughing now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Here

On Monday mornings, Hilly liked to wake up early and go on her favorite rooftop to watch the sun rise and the city wake up. Some days, she could even see the superheroes and villains of New York get to work, flying through the sky or jumping from rooftop to rooftop without ever spotting her. It was a weekly ritual, a sort of me-time to get ready for the week ahead of her, and on rare Mondays when she couldn't do it, her day would turn to shit every single time, just like a curse.

That Monday morning didn't prove the curse wrong.

She grabbed Charlize by the forearm and shoved the both of them under a table just as the left wall of the book shop exploded, sending bits of burning pages everywhere.

“God I hate those AIM motherfuckers,” muttered Charlize through the ringing in Hilly's ears right before raising her gun and firing in the direction of the explosion.

Someone yelled, apparently touched, and Hilly took a second to wonder how the terrorists were still alive after detonating their own bomb right next to the place where they had been standing before she was grabbing her own gun and starting to shoot too.

“Kill those bitches!” screamed one of the AIM guys right before three of them appeared in the middle of the smoke and still burning bits of books, holding shotguns and looking absolutely ridiculous in their yellow suits.

“If I had one dollar every time I heard that...” said Charlize, rolling her eyes and making Hilly smile.

“You wouldn't have to deal with these assholes, I know,” she replied.

Said assholes finally realized where they were hiding and started shooting at the table, making it vibrate dangerously even as the bullets went right through it, almost touching them.

“We need to disarm them,” noted Hilly when they stopped firing to reload their weapons.

“Derek still hasn't found the other bombs though so we probably should keep them as alive as we can for interrogtion.”

“Probably,” agreed Hilly right before hoping over the counter and throwing her gun right at one of the terrorist's head with enough force to knock him out.

The quickest of the two remaining guys was shot in the shoulder by Charlize just as he was raising his gun in Hilly's direction and she paid him no mind, kicking the other and sole remaining terrorist in the knee before he could do something, tearing his gun from his hands and using it to pistol-whip him.

“You know cracking someone's skull open doesn't count as keeping someone alive,” remarked Charlize, getting out of her hiding place and joining her next to the men.

Hilly shrugged, using the shotgun once again to hit the whimpering third terrorist in the temple, leaving him unconscious and still bleeding. She threw the gun away and bent down to grab her own and holster it back.

“We still have their boss to deal with.”

“I know. Today sucks,” muttered Charlize.

Hilly agreed wholeheartedly as a second bomb shook the entire building and Derek's voice resonated both from her comm and the back of the building to call the both of them over.

 

 

***

 

 

When Hilly finally made it home, exhausted, covered in dust and her hair smelling like burnt paper, it was already way past her usual diner time and well into the night.

Somehow, she still wasn't surprised when she walked into her apartment to find both Deadpool and The Human Torch sitting on her couch and watching TV.

“You really need to stop stalking me,” she announced, closing the front-door behind her.

“I'm not stalking you!” cried Johnny at the same time as Wade who added “anymore” at the end of his sentence.

They exchanged a glance before both turning to her.

“And what the hell is _Deadpool_ doing here, by the way?” asked Johnny.

“I actually don't mind _his_ presence. Now leave my couch and let me forget the worst day ever.”

“Worse than the alien invasion?” asked Wade as she reached the couch and sat down between them.

“You know that nothing's worse than that train-wreck, but it was close.”

Johnny frowned and not for the first time Hilly wondered if he had any idea about how long she had been Spidey. He seemed to stop thinking about the alien invasion though because his frown turned deeper as he eyed the arm Wade had just draped around her shoulder – and in any other circumstance, she would have done something about that, like at least tell him to leave again, but she was too tired and chose to rest her head against the back of the couch and close her eyes instead, listening to the faint sound of the TV and Wade and Johnny's loud breathing in the otherwise almost silent room.

“I bought pizza by the way,” said the superhero after a long moment.

“And I already ate all of the olives so you don't have to worry about them,” added Wade.

Hilly smiled faintly before slowly getting up and dragging herself to the kitchen, wondering if she could get away with falling asleep on Wade without washing her hair and having him bitch about it.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade fell on her with a groan and started kissing her neck instead of rolling off. She wanted to tell him to move, because he was heavy and it already took too much effort to get her breath back, but she wasn't sure she could talk yet and her whole body was still shivering in pleasure.

“You're _way_ too good at this,” he murmured right before starting to suck a hickey on her pulse point, making her smile and chuckle as his teeth teased her ticklish skin.

“You're not bad either,” was the only answer she offered.

He was still between her thighs – hell, he was still _inside_ her – and she was pretty sure she could go for round three in about five minutes, top, but having his weight on her and his lips mapping out her neck and throat felt good so she closed her eyes and started running her fingers over the strong muscles of his back and arms instead of bitching about the fact that he was crushing her.

She hadn't been expecting the two of them to take so long to fall back into bed together, what with the fact that Wade basically lived here and there was only one, kind of narrow bed that they shared every night, and Wade wasn't shy about barging into the bathroom in the morning when she was getting ready if he needed to pee. Yet, it had still taken them almost a whole month to _finally_ have sex again.

Now that it had happened and she still couldn't feel her toes after almost five minutes post-orgasm, she was a little upset about the fact that they hadn't done it earlier.

The weirdest part though, the one that she still didn't totally understand, was how it had happened. She had gotten home after a day at the yoga studio teaching vinyasa and learning how to hack the CIA between classes to find him in the kitchen doing God knew what.

He had stopped whatever he had been doing when she had slipped into the open kitchen and smiled at him, and she had watched, slightly curious, as he had put down the glass of water he had been holding and had slowly marched to her until they were standing face to face, toes to toes.

“Can I kiss you?” he had asked, his eyes way too intense, and the air had immediately grown hotter and charged around them.

Hilly had licked her lips, feeling herself get hot around the collar when he had followed the movement of her tongue with his eyes, before nodding.

He had gently cupped her face between his giant hands, had bent down a little and started kissing her slowly while gently pushing her backwards until she was walking back into the fridge and trapped between it, and the hard press of Wade's chest.

She had moaned into the kiss at that, wrapped her arms around his neck and turned the kiss into a sloppy mess of tongues, suddenly feeling starved after so many days of nothing but platonic touches.

They had made out for a long while against the fridge before she had pushed him in the direction of the bedroom, stripped him of his clothes, pushed him back on her bed and started riding him as soon as her pants and panties were off.

He had taken the rest of her clothes off sometime between round one and two, after switching their position and pinning her down on the mattress.

She sighed happily when his kisses trailed up her jaw in the clear direction of her mouth.

“What're you thinking about?” he murmured against the corner of her mouth right before sloppily kissing her.

She kissed him back, grabbing him by the nape with her left hand to make sure he didn't go anywhere, and took a second to just blink up at him and _look_ when he broke the kiss.

It was funny, to think that this man inspired fear in most people he met. Right now, he was smiling down at her, looking soft around the edge and his lips were redder than usual and puffy. He looked everything but threatening.

“I was thinking about what we were doing. What about you?”

“I'm thinking about Pokemon Go,” he immediately replied, beaming.

Hilly rolled her eyes at that.

“For real, you should start playing it! I can't believe you're not, that's an insult to every Millennial _ever_!”

“You should stop talking and go back to kissing me before I kick you out of the bed,” she replied, fighting off a smile.

Wade scoffed and pretended to be annoyed for about one second before he was back to sloppily kissing her and one of his hand was gliding down her body to grab her ass and squeeze, making the both of them hum.

“You think I can make it up to you by eating you out?” he asked against her mouth.

She nodded impatiently and cursed herself one more time for taking a whole damn month to do that when he grabbed the back of her knees and pushed her legs up and apart before licking his lips and leaning down between them.

 

 

***

 

 

If someone had told Hilly before she had been bitten by a radioactive spider that she would spend the following years being stalked by various superheroes, she would have laughed long and hard.

She wasn't laughing now.

“Derek, _what the hell_?” she gritted in her comm, pretending to have a phone call.

“He's been tailing you for twelve blocks, there's nothing I can do,” replied her boss, not sounding that chagrined by it. “Just consider it further training.”

Sighing heavily, Hilly ducked inside a random store and watched as Spiderman, undeterred, landed on the rooftop of the building right across the street, probably waiting for her to step back out.

After Deadpool following her everywhere – which, _granted_ , hadn't ended up being a bad thing at all, but he was the exception to the rule! – and The Human Torch being everywhere she went, it was now Spiderman's turn to restlessly stalk her.

She was growing tired of this bullshit.

“Do I try to sneak out through the back or do I pretend I don't know he's following?” she asked Derek, still holding her phone against her ear so she didn't look like a crazy person as she pretended to look over some sparkly t-shirt.

There was a unicorn on the front and “KYUTIE” written on the back, and the whole thing was a pale pink that she had seen Wade wear _a lot_. She wondered for a second if she should buy it, before deciding that she had stolen half of his wardrobe and had forced him to buy her jeans so she probably  owed him _at least_ one stupid t-shirt.

“Wait a little, I wanna see if he's going to wait for you,” replied her boss just as she was grabbing the only tee in size XXL – it was _female_ XXL, meaning that the t-shirt would look two sizes too tiny on Wade, _at best_ , and she already couldn't wait to see him in it. At least his pecs wouldn't be too compressed.

“We both know he is. He probably started following the damn _subway_ I was in half an hour ago.” She sighed, crossed the store to go see what kind of shoes they had, and forced herself to not turn towards the store's front to see if Spiderman was still there. “It's like superheroes feel _compelled_ to stalk me. I don't get it.”

Derek snorted.

“It's probably because you look so small and always get yourself into a ton of problems.”

“I'm _not_ small and I know krav maga and jiujitsu now, it's ridiculous!”

“Never said it wasn't, but it _is_ funny.”

She rolled her eyes and turned to the earrings display.

“You're only saying that because you used to stalk me yourself. And actually kidnapped me too, which is even worse on _so many_ levels.”

“It didn't turn out so bad though.”

“I guess it's not as horrible as I thought it would be,” she replied, walking to the register to pay for the t-shirt.

She tried to stall for as long as she could, asking for the tee-shirt to be gift-wrapped and spending five minutes making small-talk with the sales clerk before finally having to step outside and – yep, right in the corner of her eyes, her red and blue shadow following her.

“Derek,” she hissed at her phone as she quickly crossed the street and started walking through a sea of New Yorkers and various tourists, “I can't recon if he's there.”

She heard him sigh loudly.

“Change of plan then, try to lose him, it's a good training anyway.”

“Are you telling me that I should be prepared to get caught?”

“You _are_ going to infiltrate the Avengers' home. You should be prepared for everything.”

It was her turn to sigh loudly as she ducked into a tiny park and started walking faster.

 

 

***

 

 

If the walking app on her phone was to be trusted, it had taken Hilly two hours and _t_ _hir_ _ty-four_ kilometers to lose Peter through New York. Derek had said that it wasn't a bad time and she had pretended to try to strangle him before forcing him to drive her home.

Her feet were killing her, she needed a shower and the whole thing had been mostly pointless since this had been supposed to be a recon mission.

Thankfully, she got greeted at the doorway by a very happy looking Wade, who was wearing nothing but the pants of his Deadpool costume, and she went totally boneless against him when he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“That bad?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Spidey tanked the mission, but at least I got you a present,” she replied, handing him the bag.

He smiled even brighter and peaked inside the bag, letting a happy “Woot!” out as he took a step back from her and reached inside it to grab the t-shirt, letting the bag fall to the floor and slipping the tee on without waiting.

“Damn!” he said, looking down at the unicorn stretched across his chest, “You have good taste.”

The t-shirt was so _tight_ around him, she could _see_ his eight pack, and could only agree to that. _Very_ good taste, indeed.

“Oh, I see,” he smirked when she met his gaze, apparently reading what was going on in her mind just by looking at her. “So when I buy you lingerie it's bad but when you buy me stuff that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination it's all good?” He put his hands on his hips and raised a non-eyebrow.

Hilly chuckled.

“If it makes you feel better I can wear the lingerie you got me.”

His eyes suddenly darkened as he stepped up into her personal space – and okay, from this close the view the t-shirt offered was even _better_ , and she suddenly wasn't mad at Peter anymore for forcing her to hide in the store.

“Oh, _really_?”

“Of course,” she replied, craning her neck to meet his eyes, and it was now her turn to smirk at the look he suddenly got.

“Well,” he purred, his right hand slowly slipping under her top and his fingers lightly running up her side, “what are you waiting for to finally show me what it looks like?”

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom instead of talking more.

 

 

***

 

 

“How do you always manage to turn a bad day into a _very_ good one?” she asked afterward.

The t-shirt hadn't survived and what was remaining of it was twisted around her right ankle, but she couldn't help smiling every time she looked at it so she figured she could throw it away later.

“That's part of my super-powers, but so far you're the only one who seems to appreciate it,” replied Wade.

She patted his chest, pretending to be comforting as he made sad noises.

“Hey you know what?” he then said after falling silent again for a beat, “I'm pretty sure if we order take-out right now it will arrive just in time for Brooklyn Nine Nine. That way we can have round two-and-a-half before you leave for your ninja-stuff.”

Hilly rolled her eyes at the 'ninja' thing but still sat up and reached for her phone inside the pocket of her jeans – and she wasn't even going to try to understand how her jeans had ended up under her pillows, or why they were still laying on the bed the wrong way.

“I knew I kept you around for a good reason,” she joked while browsing her last calls, because Wade always used her phone to order food.

He playfully bit her on the shoulder before tackling her back on the mattress and she let herself fall against him on the sheets, laughing.

 

 

***

 

 

“Is this a joke?” asked Hilly, crossing her arms and _really_ not finding it funny.

Derek just gave her a flat look.

“You know how I feel about pretending to be Spider-man, right?” she pressed, taking a step closer to him, “Because if you've somehow forgotten, I'm pretty sure there's some kind of footage somewhere in this big flying HQ that could show you.”

“We don't have a choice. The only chance you have at getting inside is as your brother.”

“Okay, let's pretend that's the only way, how am I supposed to do that seeing as my brother will either already be in the building, or out as Spidey.”

“Don't worry about that, we'll handle it.”

“Oh.” She raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean you're going to taser and abduct him too?”

Derek pursed his lips and pushed the Spider-man costume on the table closer to her.

“Just take the damn costume and try it on. You even have a special chest-binder.”

“Let me guess, it's bullet and Captain America proof?”

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he gritted his teeth, making a muscle in his jaw jump as he violently slapped a hand down on the table standing between them, making it rattle dangerously.

“If you think for even one second that I'm happy with this stupid job, you're dead wrong, but orders are orders, and it's both of our lives in the line here.”

“I just want to know what it is that I'm gonna steal to the Avengers, because the more I work for you, the more I feel like SHIELD aren't the good guys after all.”

“And if you think that I know the hows and whys of what we do, and that even if I did I would _tell_ you, then you're really stupider than I thought you were.”

That hurt a little, but Hilly pushed that away for the moment and focused on the furious blue eyes staring her down instead.

“What the fuck is going on Derek? You _have_ to tell me, even if you lie, I don't care, but give me _something_ , because all I'm seeing right now is that every single job I am given somehow goes to Hell, as if the bad guys were _waiting_ for me! And if this is what's happening, you should tell me, because this isn't what I signed up for.”

Derek sighed heavily and slumped a little against the table, his shoulders suddenly softening as he looked down, blocking Hilly's view of his eyes.

“I'm as lost as you,” he said in a quiet voice after a long silence, “and I get that you're mad, you _should_ be, but there's nothing I can tell you about this job, because I know nothing.”

Pursing her lips, Hilly nodded when he looked up at her, and uncrossed her arms to comb her fingers through her hair, trying to make sense of it all.

“What the fuck am I gonna do, then?”

“You create a contingency plan,” immediately replied Derek, straightening up and putting his game face on in the blink of an eye. “And a contingency plan for your contingency plan. We need to go through every detail for this job, and then both plan an escape plan in case things go South.”

“Which will happen, let's be honest.”

He scoffed, but didn't contradict her.

And an hour later, when they got out of their super-not-that-secret meeting, Derek waited until they were in an elevator of the Hellicarrier to press close to her side and murmur in her ear: “Get your boyfriend to help you. He's your best shot at staying alive if it goes to Hell.”

She nodded, feeling her heart sink at the idea that this could go so badly that she'd need Wade's help, just like when she was a helpless teenager trying to play superhero, and got out of the elevator as quickly as she could when it stopped on her floor.

 

 

***

 

 

The press of sweaty bodies against her from all side wasn't really comfortable, but at least one of the bodies was Wade's, and if she closed her eyes and focused solely on the music, it almost felt normal.

“That's such a shitty idea,” murmured Wade right against her ear.

“Shut up, you're having fun with it,” she replied, laughing when he rubbed against her ass even more at that.

“Just because I enjoy it doesn't mean I can't still find it shitty. The best way to get killed by some crazy Mr Fantastic roombas is literally what you're trying to do right now.”

Hilly turned around to face him, smiling brightly under the flashing blue light when she caught her reflection in his giant sunglasses – they looked as inappropriate during the night in an indoor-party as the cut-out high-waisted short shorts he had insisted on wearing, but she wouldn't like him that much if he wasn't over the top.

“That's why I brought my knight in spandex armor with me,” she said, sliding her fingers along his jaw and cupping the back of his neck to bring his face a little closer to hers.

“I like the sound of shining spandex more. And I thought it was only because you wanted to see me in those tiny shorts.”

The glasses were hiding almost half of his face but she was pretty sure he was wiggling his eyebrows.

“I have to say, you have _amazing_ thighs.”

“I know,” he replied before kissing her.

There was way too much tongue, Wade tasted like the cheap beer he had chugged down shortly after their arrival and people kept on bumping into them from every angle, but it was also kind of perfect.

“Let's get it done so we can go somewhere more private,” he murmured when Hilly broke the kiss to breathe.

She nodded, grabbed his hand and started making her way through the dancing crowd to the back of the room.

Really, hearing about The Human Torch throwing a giant party at the Baxter Building while Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman were away had been too good an occasion to pass. She needed something to get the superheroes attention and make them look away from what was really happening, and there was nothing better for that than hiding a USB key holding a highly sought after sequence of wakandian coding.

Well, except that it really wasn't that one she was leaving behind, because she was going to need that one, but by the time the Four would realize that, she would hopefully have already stolen the thing she was supposed to take from the Avengers, survived and gotten as far away from the fallout as was humanly possible.

That was the plan at least.

But she wasn't there yet, and all she had to do for now was hide this useless USB key in the stupidest place she could find, make sure to look guilty when she ''accidentally'' bumped into Johnny Storm, and get the hell out of there to hopefully have pizza and sexy cuddles with Wade.

They didn't try to be discreet as they got away from the party and wandered around the unlit hallways, getting closer to what she knew to be the Four's bedrooms and Reed Richards' lab. They bypassed that though, because today was not the day to try to get inside that mess, and ended up in what seemed to be an office slash library.

“That'd do,” declared Hilly as Wade closed the door behind him and leaned on it, bringing his glasses up on his head and watching closely as she crossed the room to join the shelves of books farthest from the door.

“I don't know how many alarms we triggered, but you probably shouldn't waste time,” he said, shaking his head when she looked behind books. “Try the potted-plants, no one ever looks at them.”

“Great idea!” she replied, sending him a smile.

She grabbed one of the plants sitting next to a book on parenting – she really hadn't been expecting that but well, being a superhero probably made parenting harder than it already was – and shoved the USB key into the dirt.

“Should be good,” she said, replacing the plant where it used to be and turning to Wade.

“Great, now let's make out so it looks like we were getting it on,” he replied, walking to her.

Five seconds later, the door was thrown open by an annoyed looking Torch while Wade's right hand was getting up inside Hilly's bra.

“What the fuck?! What do you guys don't understand in the guest bedrooms are one fucking floor down?!”

“Sorry!” replied Hilly, trying to look ashamed and doing a pretty bad job at it if the way Wade was snorting was any indication.

“Hilly?” asked Johnny, his expression morphing into shock. “The hell are you doing here?”

“Getting it on, obviously,” replied Wade, before taking Hilly by the hand and pulling her after him as he crossed the room to Johnny and brushed past him, “and if you'll excuse us now, since there are apparently bedrooms already intended for the exact thing we had in mind.”

Giggling like a stupid middle-schooler, Hilly followed him, offering Johnny a wink right before they got out of his sight.

 

 

***

 

 

“You want me to fight an actual Avenger.” Hilly thought it bore repeating, because she still wasn't sure she had heard right, and Derek wouldn't stop drinking coffee and reading something on his stupid tablet to look at her for one damn second.

“He's a SHIELD agent first, but yes, I want you to _spar_ with him.”

Hilly glared even more at her boss.

“Can't I do it with literally _anyone_ else? He's gonna know that I'm Peter's sister after only one look.”

“Which is why you're also training in the art of changing your appearance today,” he replied, finally looking up at her. “There're different hairdyes and contact lenses on my desk, choose whatever you want and let's get going.”

“That's ridiculous.”

“You're probably going to become a fugitive, because let's be honest no matter how much we plan for this mission to go without a hitch, the chances of Tony Stark not finding out that you were there and who you are are pretty thin.”

“So I should become blonde and change my eye-color? How does that help?”

“You'd be surprised,” he smirked. “A pot of electric blue Manic Panic once saved my life.”

“I don't believe you,” she replied, crossing her arms.

“I would show you the photos, but they're classified.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read on his face whether he was totally shitting her or telling the truth, but after a minute of just staring she decided that she didn't really care that much.

“I don't care about your hair color. I don't want to fight Hawkeye.”

“It's not fighting, it's sparring,” said Derek for at least the third time, rolling his eyes and his accent a little more pronounced than usual.

That meant that he was getting irritated, which he totally deserved, because she was getting tired of being pushed at superheroes like that at every chance SHIELD got.

He probably read it on her face, because after looking at her for half a minute, his shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily.

“Look,” he said, massaging the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a moment, “Unless you can find another super-powered person to spar with, it's gonna have to be him.”

“You're telling me that if I know someone, I can train with them?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes, but you actually _have_ to spar, alright. Nothing weird.”

“Why are you saying that?” she frowned.

“You work for spies, the identity of your boyfriend is no secret to me. If you wanna use sparring as a weird form of foreplay I'm going to be very disappointed.”

Hilly told herself that she wasn't blushing, even though it was a lie and she could feel her whole face burn as she took several steps away from Derek.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, and I have another superhero that will keep his mouth shut, don't worry.”

Which was how she ended up with Johnny Storm in her living-room. _Again_.

Wade was nowhere to be seen, and he hadn't been able to tell her how long his job would take – she just hoped it wouldn't be two months again – so the apartment was unusually silent and for the first time since he was back into her life, Hilly realized how much Wade filled the empty spaces surrounding her.

“You want me to fight you,” flatly said Johnny, sending her an even flatter look. “Can I ask why?”

“I want you to _spar_ with me,” she replied, smiling sweetly, “And I'm asking you because you can fly and, you know… be on fire.”

“Still doesn't make any sense.”

Hilly sighed, rolling her eyes and asking the universe for strength, before she was moving from the coffee-table to sit next to Johnny on her couch instead.

“Look, I have superpowers okay, I'm pretty sure you know that by now, and I don't know exactly how much Peter told you, and how much you guessed by yourself, but I need training, and the best person to train a new superhero is another, more experienced superhero.”

Johnny just blinked at her, and for a second she wondered if he could see through her bullshit.

He hadn't brought up what had happened at his party, a few days earlier, and hadn't even seemed surprised by the fact that she had somehow found his phone number, and she was banking a lot on the fact that he seemed to like her and wouldn't want her to get killed because she had no idea what to do while out fighting villains – unlike her brother, who had no such qualms.

“You wanna be a superhero?” he asked after a beat, eyes narrowing a little.

Hilly nodded.

“Is that why you're always harmed? Because you go out and get your ass kicked.”

“Yeah.” That part was totally true.

“Well… I guess I can help you.”

“Great, thanks!” she smiled, as brightly as she could. “Just… please, not a word to my brother.”

He winked.

 

 

***

 

 

“You are an evil genius,” mumbled Wade against her collarbone when she told him everything.

He had just gotten back from his job after being gone for two whole weeks, his costume bullet-holes ridden and covered in blood, and he had been so tired, he had almost fallen asleep standing up in the shower. Hilly had had to step in with him to hold him up and help him wash himself before she had dragged him in the bed without even bothering with clothes and had wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“I feel a little bad though, because he's been nothing but friendly, even though it sometimes border lined on stalking. And my brother's been a huge dick to him and I'm not sure he knows.”

“What d'you mean?”

“When I was still Spiderman, he sent me to break up with him.”

Wade immediately sat up at that, totally alert and looking down at her with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression.

“ _No. Fucking. Way_!”

“I swear to god! And the worst part, was that I didn't even know that they were dating at the time, and Johnny thought I was my brother, so he kissed me and all. That was the most awkward moment of my life, I was _so_ uncomfortable.”

“Did you break up with him?”

“Of course no! I couldn't, he looked so hopeful because he wanted us to go on a date or something. I'm not a dick!”

Snorting, Wade laid back down against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pushing one of his leg between hers, sighing happily once he was comfortable.

“You know,” he said, “I used to have so much respect for Spiderman, and I still do, in a way, but the way he's treated you is really repulsing me.”

It was Hilly's turn to snort as she kissed him on the forehead.

“It's just because he can't forgive me, he's actually a pretty good guy.”

“Is it because of the girl who died?”

Hilly sighed and nodded, and kissed him on the forehead again when he squeezed her tighter.

 

 

***

 

 

“Please, tell me this is not Manic Panic,” said Charlize when Hilly crouched next to her.

“It's not,” replied Hilly, combing fingers through her newly dyed blond hair, “I chickened out at the last moment. The 'fro looks good on you, by the way.”

Charlize smiled, touching her hair too before she was turning back to the floor-to-ceiling windows on the other side of the street.

“Thanks,” she murmured, “But let's focus on the target.”

Hilly nodded and turned to the window too.

Their target walked by the window twice. The first time, with empty hands. The second time, with a glass of wine and a book that suspiciously looked like a Christine Feehan novel that Hilly had read during high school.

“That guy's so lame,” sighed Charlize when the target sat down on a loveseat placed near the windows and started reading. “I mean, he's hot, and watching him has to be the least difficult job ever since he started trying to be a hero instead of a villain, but _damn_. Look at that.”

“It's hard to believe that he tried to flood New York,” agreed Hilly, watching as he choked on his wine a little, staring with wide eyes at the page he was reading.

“I'm pretty sure he's reading a pornish romance novel right now.”

“Oh, he _definitely_ is!”

They both snorted, watching him with mild interest.

“By the way,” added Charlize after a short silence, “Derek probably didn't tell you, but your boyfriend''s probably going to be here for tonight's job.”

Hilly was too busy wondering how Charlize had heard about Wade and her to correct her on the term boyfriend.

 

 

***

 

 

Wade did show up, all guns out, and looking completely out of place among the nicely-dressed rich people of New York and spies in his red costume.

“I'm loving the new hair,” he told Hilly, smiling widely under his mask as he fired a wall of bullet on some men who were shooting back.

Just a regular gala for rich people turned into a shooting range where the targets were moving and screaming and wearing very expensive clothes.

“And I really don't think crashing my jobs is going to work for you in the long run,” replied Hilly, taking her high heels off and kicking a guy in the face.

Charlize was doing pretty much the same thing on the other side of the big room, looking eerily elegant for someone who had absolutely no super-powers, and under other circumstances, Hilly would have probably stopped to admire her.

Instead, she hiked her long flowing dress a little higher and started running after their target.

 

 

***

 

 

“Come on, I need to work too!” loudly complained Wade, four hours later, earning an annoyed look from the only server working at the diner.

Hilly understood the server. She was annoyed at Wade too, and working at a diner at almost five in the morning sucked, but she glared at the mercenary sitting in front of her and pressed the ice-pack to her right cheekbone instead of commenting.

“Also, you didn't get hurt too badly this time, right? So, let's take it as a win.”

“I wouldn't have been hurt at all if it weren't for you running interferences,” she hissed.

“ _I'm sorry_!”

She glared some more before sighing, putting the ice-pack down on the table and reaching for her cappuccino.

“Come on Hilly,” said Wade, voice softer than before as he reached over the table to grab her right hand and start slowly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Hilly looked down at his scarred hand. He had lost both gloves and half of his mask during the night, and she was wearing nothing but her ripped cocktail dress, but the diner had its heater on in the middle of that early April night, and the goosebumps running up her arms had less to do with being cold and more with Wade's bumpy skin on hers.

She was too tired and her head was pounding a little too much for her to look too much into it when she decided that getting up and sitting down on Wade's lap would be a good idea, so she just put her cup down and did just that.

Wade sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her, rocking just a little side to side as she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“I saved your sexy ass way too many times to want you hurt,” murmured Wade.

Hilly chuckled a little at that.

“I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at you for what you did.”

“You're right,” he sighed.

They stayed silent for a long moment.

“You know, I'm really getting tired of all of that. I'm seriously considering retiring from the super-powered and friends industry.”

“That would help me sleep a little better at night, I have to admit, because you're absolutely shit at not getting right in the middle of the crossfire.”

Hilly straightened up and punched him in the shoulder with no real heat.

“I'm still mad at you so you better watch it if you don't want to sleep on the couch.”

“Hey I'm just telling the truth!”

Glaring again, Hilly got up fast enough that he couldn't stop her, and sat back down in her original spot, making Wade pout and cross his arms like a child.

“I'm being serious here,” she said, wrapping her fingers around her warm cup and looking down at it. “You're not as stupid as you seem, you know there's no way SHIELD is ever truly letting me walk away from all of it. My powers are too valuable and I did too many illegal shit for them.”

“You know I'd help you with the whole fake identity thing, if that's the road you wanna take. I mean, you'd have to pretend to be dead and leave New York, that's for sure, because it seems that it's the only city in the world bad guys want to destroy, and I'd miss it here, but it's totally doable.”

“Are you telling me that if I decided to pull a Gone Girl you'd not only help me but _go_ with me?”

Wade shrugged, looking away.

“Why not?”

It was hard to contain a happy smile at that, her heart beating just a tiny bit faster.

“Finish your coffee, I have something to show you,” was the only reply she gave him.

 

 

***

 

 

After a quick stop at her– _their_ apartment, because Hilly was really cold and she preferred to have shoes without high-heels on for what she had in mind and Wade really needed a shower, she lead him to her favorite rooftop and sat down, legs dangling over the edge, close enough to him that their shoulders were touching.

Her head was still hurting like a bitch, and she was pretty sure the bandage around her thigh would need to be changed in less than an hour, but for now, with Wade silent next to her and the sky slowly turning purple and orange, she felt more at peace than she had ever felt since losing her uncle.

“I try to come here every Monday morning,” she said after a beat, looking down at the faded denim on Wade's knee.

She was pretty sure it was the exact same pair of jeans he had been wearing the first time she had seen him out of his Deadpool costume. He was also wearing the black hoodie, because she had managed to steal the red one back and was wrapped in it, and for some reason it felt right, to have him dressed like that in this moment.

“It's the rooftop I ended up on that time you made an entire building explode and threw me off the roof.”

Wade snorted and gently knocked his shoulder against hers.

“I did it cause I knew you'd survive it. And it was _fun_.”

She rolled her eyes despite the smile tugging at her lips.

“I can't believe I'm willingly sharing my bed with you. You used to piss me off _so much_. I wanted nothing to do with you, yet you always seemed to be there.”

“Saving your ass,” he continued, smiling brightly.

“Taking me to you apartment and letting me sleep on your floor, like a fucking _weirdo_.”

Wade laughed, loud and sincere in a way she had never seen before Lagos, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his side, leaning his head against hers.

“Call me a weirdo all you want, baby-girl, I'm not the one who had a fake dick.”

“You have to admit that it was a _great_ fake dick. No one ever suspected anything.”

“True, which made the boobs all the more nicer once I finally discovered them,” he said, not even being subtle when he looked down her cleavage.

Hilly pinched him in the thigh, making him jump and laugh again, deep and loud and free, and he looked so happy as he settled back next to her, it hurt a little to look at him and think that she had the right to have him in her life.

Sometimes, it felt like she didn't deserve him.

“I'm glad you gave me a chance, you know,” softly said Wade after a beat of silence.

Hilly looked away from the rising sun to glance at him, but his blue eyes were turned to the horizon and he didn't look like he would meet her gaze any time soon.

“It's no secret that the original Spidey hated my guts with passion, and I've never been shy about my crush on him, but with you it was different. You were different.”

“I didn't web you to the sides of buildings?” she asked, aiming for something to make the air around them a little lighter.

“You trusted me, even if you had absolutely no reason to.”

Hilly nodded, her eyes following the dip of the big scar on his left cheek, not knowing what to reply to that.

“I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really glad we got to the point were you actually give me blowjobs in the shower instead of just trying to elbow me away every time we cross path.”

Chuckling, Hilly grabbed him by the collar of the hoodie and pulled him down so she could kiss him on the cheek, right where the scar dipped in the direction of his nostril, and put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist once it was done.

“You're good at giving heads so really, the pleasure is mine,” she said.

He squeezed her tighter, and silence settled over them as they watched New York city wake up at their feet.


End file.
